(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head face slide core of a die casting mold for a cylinder block. More particularly, the present invention relates to a head face slide core dispersing an adhesive strength between a product and the slide core when the slide core is separated from the product after forming the head face of the cylinder block.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional head face slide core forms a bore, a water jacket, and a head bolt of the cylinder block, and is installed in a movable die and a movable holder. The head face slide core is connected to and receives hydraulic pressure from a cylinder to slide in the movable die and the movable holder.
The conventional head face slide core includes a first core die, a second core die, a core holder, and a cylinder bracket.
According to the conventional head face slide core, the cylinder must apply a strength to the core dies larger than an adhesive strength between the product and the head face slide core.
Fatigue stress may be applied to the bolts by a reciprocating movement of the piston, and thus, the bolts may be broken.
The bolts cannot be installed symmetrically due to the positions of a cooling pipe and the bore pin. Therefore, the load may be concentrated to a specific bolt, and thus, the specific bolt may be broken.
In addition, the number of bolts can not be increased due to the positions of the cooling pipe and the bore pin.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.